The Michaels Legacy
by Illusion101
Summary: Shawn Michaels has a daughter. Sara. She's his pride and joy, his life, his everything. Growing up backstage of WWE gave Sara a look into the life of wrestling. Now, after 25 years, she's been hired into WWE. Can she live up to the Michaels name? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!

My name is Sara Phoebe Michaels, daughter of the Heart Break Kid, the Show Stopper, Mr. Wrestlmania, Shawn Michaels. My real last name is Hickenbottom. But let's stick with Michaels.

My hair is dirty blond and wavy. I have brown eyes and I try to keep a smile on my face. I didn't inherit the Hickenbottom temper, thank God, and I prefer to keep things calm.

"Sara? You okay, honey bee?" My dad asked. That was my nickname. Ever since I was little, everyone has called me honey bee.

"Yeah, Daddy, I'm fine," I said. I'm a Daddy's Girl. Simple as that. My mother, Rebecca, died in a shooting accident when I was a baby. Ever since then I would travel backstage with the WWE. My Dad let very few people meet me, like my God-father, Triple H and my God-mother, Stephanie McMahon. Or as I like to call them, Uncle Hunter and Aunt Steph.

"Are you sure want to do this? It's not to late to back out," my Dad insisted. He was talking about me becoming a WWE Diva. When I was little, my dream used to be a Vet. I never wanted to wrestle. But it sort of grew on me. I trained with the best. My dad and Uncle Hunter taught me a lot, but there were others. Like Trish Stratus, Lita, The Rock who I call Uncle Dwayne, Undertaker, Kane, Hulk Hogan who I call Uncle Hulk, and the Hardy Brothers.

"I'm positive, Dad. Don't worry so much." I told him as we walked through the doors to WWE. My gaze flickered to superstar after superstar. Not one of them made me feel welcome. "Let's go find Uncle Hunter."

It didn't take long to find the office room of Monday Night Raw. Kane, wearing a suit, was talking to Brad Maddox who was telling him the reasons he was the general manager of Raw. Dad cleared his throat.

"Shawn, Sara, how good to see you!" Kane exclaimed, walking over and shaking our hands. I smiled. When I was younger, Brooke Hogan and I used to run around backstage playing Peek-A-Boo with Kane and Taker. Brooke is and always will be my best friend. We both grew up in similar ways, making us feel like sisters.

"Hey Kane," Dad said calmly. I smiled.

"Is this our newest WWE diva?" Kane smiled down at me.

"And future WWE Diva's Champion," I added.

"Hello Shawn, I'm Brad Maddox, General Manager of Raw." Brad said, tugging on the collar of his sweater vest. "And is this your daughter, Sara?"

"Hello Brad," I said politely, shaking his hand. "I'm Sara Michaels."

"Nice to meet you! Now, as general manager of Raw, I should warn you, I run a tight ship! Nothing gets past me!" Right after he said that, Fandango came in with Summer Rae.

"Brad, the Shield is attacking CM Punk in catering," he announced the danced out. He literally danced out of the room.

"Um, well, Sara! As General Manager I order you to go break up the fight!" Brad exclaimed. Excuse me?

"How in the hell is she supposed to do that? She's a girl!" Dad yelled.

"Take off her shirt?" Brad suggested. In two seconds Dad had Brad against the wall, his hand around Brad's throat. I took this as an opportunity to see if I could help CM Punk. Call me suicidal, but I always liked him. He had spirit and I had to admire his bravery.

I slipped out the door and ran down the halls to catering. It wasn't hard to find considering the fact that people were screaming and cheering, whooping and hollering.

CM Punk was holding a chair, swinging it around every time Roman, Seth, or Dean came near him. Alright Sara, I thought, let's put your wrestling skills to the test.

I wasted no time with running into the mix. I stood on a table, yelling until I got everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on me, my cheeks flamed up with embarrassment. Everyone was giving me dirty looks and I knew I wasn't welcome here.

"Stop fighting!" I yelled. Seth barked a laugh.

"Stop fighting? Sorry princess, but this is WWE, not ballet," Seth snickered.

"I didn't know WWE was about three people attacking one person," I said coldly, crossing my arms over my chest. "Seems like a pretty cowardly thing to do." I saw anger light up in Roman and Seth's eyes. Did I really just call the Shield cowards? Maybe I am suicidal. Dean raised an eyebrow, silently challenging me to say more. But I didn't get the chance because someone was tugging on my arm, trying to get me down.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a fool Sara," Rey Mysterio scolded me as he led me back to Uncle Hunter's office. "Do you think the Shield is above hitting females? They aren't. You need to be careful, mi Corazon."

"I'm sorry Rey," I apologized. Rey has always been there for me. He was a shoulder to cry on and the only person in WWE I could trust with my secrets. Anytime I needed advice, I called him up.

"WWE is different now, Sara." He warned me. "There aren't that many people here to protect you anymore. Name someone other than me that would have helped you back there. And anyone that's part of the authority doesn't count."

"I still have John," I reminded him.

"John Cena has been kind of busy lately." Rey reminded me. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but half the people that you grew up with are gone. Trish, The Rock, Hulk Hogan, everyone, they're all gone. You're down to four people to protect you. I don't count Stephanie."

We walked back into the office but this time Uncle Hunter and Aunt Steph were there too. Dad got up and grabbed me by the shoulders, giving me a little shake.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I know Brad Maddox told you to stop, but that doesn't mean you listen to him! You're a Michaels and you lay down for no one." Dad said.

"Ease up Shawn," Rey interrupted. "She's okay. No one hurt her, do you really think I would let that happen?"

Dad released me and ran a hand threw his hair. He blew some air out of his cheeks and faced Rey.

"Thanks for taking care of Sara, Rey. You don't know much I worry about leaving her here alone."

"Any time Shawn. I have a daughter, I know how much you love her." Rey said. "And I'll gladly watch out for her."

I rolled my eyes. This always happened. If my dad had a match, someone had to watch me, no matter how old I was. It wasn't fair. I am an adult. I don't need a babysitter.

Shaking my head, I turned on my heel and stalked out the door. I heard Dad calling me and Aunt Steph telling him to leave me be. I paced down random hallways until I became 100% lost. I had two options. Swallow my pride and call my father or continue wondering around and risk gettinng jumped by some random superstars.

"Well, well, well, look what I found," a voice said behind me. I knew that voice. I slowly turned on my heel to face Dean Ambrose. "Lost?" He smirked. I'm. Screwed.


End file.
